The Nightmare End's
by Lovely-heartcore
Summary: Melinda has already lost herself and her life is going down the drain, but this time she just cant handle it. That night it ruined her she wants out. Will the way out be suicide? This is a diffrent ending I came up with for when Melinda cuts herself.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Melinda thinks and will thinking is not good for her it makes her think of HIM. Also she questions everything her frienship... her life. Melinda is thinking of suicide the night she cuts herself with the paperclip. Rated M for later chapaters**

Okay this is my first story Iv posted on hear so be nice if you do review, I did try my best! And I am in no way making money off of this all characters belong to Laurie Halse Anderson . Enjoy!

Why couldn't anyone see past the mask I was wearing, my life was always a fake Melinda realized that know. Sitting alone inside her closet , "was their every a me or was it just some one else the whole time"? she questioned herself. Something she did every day since that one night…. The night it raped her, and the wounds where still fresh bleeding every chance they got. Even the smallest stab would send Melinda into a spiral of despair and depression. And she knew that happy fake girl was never going to re-surface not if her life depended on it. Blood slowly seethed through the cracks on her pale lips where she had chewed the delicate skin, her tongue licked it up leaving a slight sting. I remembered those two girls from are school whispering behind me saying "what's wrong with her lips" "it looks like she has a disease". For me that was quite true I did have a disease it's called Melinda Disease so it's only meant for me, full of hurt and darkness and you aren't aloud to crawl back out. She opened her closet door to see if it was dark out yet, but from the dull cast of light peeping through the blinds, the sun was just know starting to set.

My Stomach starts to feel queasy aging even though I hadn't eaten dinner, it kept popping up in my head I almost threw up my breakfast and lunch …. Wait I had skipped lunch today and went straight to my place the old closet.

Heather pops into my mind know I wish she hadn't said a damn word to me, dragging me around like I was the pet dog . She can just take her want to be popular butt back to Ohio for all I cared. Did Heather really think she could cut it as being part of the Martha's with their matching outfits and their regulations on what to eat . They where just a bunch of bitches with their noses stuck up to high in the air, but maybe that's how the Plain Jane's where to. After all of them had abandoned me in my greatest time of need, what kind of people had I cared about…..monsters?

Melinda's stomach does another flip flop, this time it drives her to the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet gripping the sides for dear life like the world was ending as what little contents she had inside her spewed out of her mouth . After three minutes the heaving stooped know it was just spit coming out their was nothing left to puke up.

I laid down on the cold tile feeling exhausted, my mom came in and saw me laying their she asked if I was okay. I lied and said I was fine just an upset stomach another lie I told myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Mom and Dad finally went to bed around eleven or so and I hadn't budged from my spot on the tile floor, the feeling of it reminded me of myself some how. It was cold and flat , smooth, yet bumpy and most of all lifeless just like me know. Her thoughts carry her back to the old life of the once wonderful Melinda that had confidence , a laugh, a smile know all of it was dead and buried along with her secret of It raping her. It hurt to think how little people really cared no one had ever bothered to ask if she was alright. Though she would only lie but in the end it would have made her feel better.

Why was I even existing? this was a new question to me one I had no answer to and never would. Not wanted this made Melinda cry, tears gentle glided down her pale cheeks as a string of drool crept out of the corner of her mouth onto the tile. Where was my happy ending!? This was not how my life was suppose to turn out , know I just wanted it to end.

Melinda suddenly remembered the night she had cut herself but barley with a paperclip how little dribbles of blood had popped out onto her wrist. Her mom hadn't even cared , suicide is a cowards death as her mother had always said. Will you know what I guess am a coward than I can't do this anymore, if she doesn't care why should I care about myself. Their where no friends or family to stop me besides if I kill myself my parents can start again have a perfect girl who's bright, popular and pretty everything am not!

Melinda sat up slowly than put out a shaky hand to brace her herself against the sink as she lifted her self, after she stood the mirror looked back at her. She saw a faceless girl this made her in raged it was taking what was left of her self control to not scream and shatter that mirror.

Am sorry this chapter is so short and I can only update on Fridays because am so busy with school and stuff know, Thanks to anyone who's reading this! Love Ashley


	3. Chapter 3

Went ahead and decided I really needed to update this fanfic, After this chapter I will type up the last one very soon. I know no one's reviewed but if your reading this it would seriously mean a lot to me if you told me what you thought of my writing or the story so please don't be shy feel free to review.

With her last ounce of self-control she walked slowly out of the bathroom, it was the room she would die in sadly. Melinda's feet guided her out the door and down the hallway that she had walked through so many times and she could almost picture herself as a small child running through the house. Tears started to gather at the corner of her eyes, but she refused to cry she wasn't going to cry over herself anymore she knew she didn't deserve anyone's pity not even her own. Pictures of her and her parent's life littered the plain white walls and after tonight… well let's just say all the pictures of her would be packed away in boxes left to fade away in the attic because her parent's wouldn't be able to look at them without feeling guilt and sorrow or without having nightmare's of her body in the bathroom.

Melinda carefully made her way down the stairs making sure to step over the louder steps that creaked with age. Surprisingly as she walked into the kitchen an eerie calm came over her, she knew in her heart she couldn't go on like this anymore and that there was no going back, this was for the better. She spotted the drawer where the knives where kept, looking back over her shoulder she made sure no one was going to come down the stairs, all was quiet in her house except for her dad's soft snoring. A trail of goose bump's ran up her arms for some reason she felt excited all of a sudden, excited that she would finally get the relief she had always hoped for. A pale shaky hand slightly covered in sweat reached out and opened the drawer, and a breath was let out once it was opened and the knives gleamed up at her begging her to use them on herself and let them do all the work all she had to do was put one against her wrist and let the blade slide over that creamy skin. Melinda picked out a butcher knife, and her mind suddenly flashed back to her child hood of when she was six years old and she had been in the kitchen with her dad, that butcher knife had been laying on the kitchen table. Her dad had laid it down just for a moment because he was chopping up vegetables or something like that and Melinda had seen it laying there and it looked so harmless, it was shiny looking so naturally the curious Melinda was attracted to it. The memory stopped because for some reason she couldn't remember what happened next, had she picked it up? Or had she left it laying there like she had been taught to? Well whatever the case her parent's couldn't keep her from picking up the still friendly looking butcher knife. It was in her hand's now and it felt so good to hold it, to just for once have control over what happened in her life. Melinda admired it and gave a sad smile then whispered "look's like you're my only friend now" and with that turned around and made her way back up the stairs as quickly and quietly as possible.

She breathed out a short breath as the bathroom door closed softly behind her and the lock clicked in place. Her body slumped back down to the cold floor as she let herself lay against the tub, she looked back down at the butcher knife and without warning her heart started beating fast and a sheen of sweat broke out on her forehead. Could she really do this?


End file.
